Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to improve embedded semiconductor device and methods and apparatus for making such semiconductor device.
Related Art
An embedded semiconductor device such as a Flash memory may include, among other things, a memory core and a number of logic gates to control operations that act upon the memory core (e.g., read, write, and erase operations). Combining the memory core and the logic gates of a Flash memory into a single integrated circuit (IC) has historically required relatively expensive, time consuming, and difficult manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods of producing the devices that facilitate less expensive and faster manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such as, but not limited to, Flash memory, that comprise components that are generally subject to different manufacturing process steps.